Friday Library Days
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Ever since she came inside the library on that Friday day, I've been holding on to the day she returns.


A/N: A short story/one-shot in dedication to my sister for being such a library nerd. Love you sis!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Title: Friday Library Days

Pairing: Brittany/Santana

Rating: T

Summary: Ever since she came inside the library on that Friday day, I've been holding on to the day she returns.

* * *

"Thank you and come again!" I say, smiling as I wave goodbye to a fellow customer. He returns the gesture and nods at me briefly before exiting through the glass doors.

As I pile a few old return books, I spot my co-worker pushing a cart full of encyclopedias heading towards me.

"Hey Sam, what're those for?" I ask, tilting my head to the side curiously. He snaps his attention to me and with that big lips of his, grins as he pats the dusty pack of books.

"These over here Brittany are going to the storage room" he replies, adjusting his polo shirt as he continues to push the cart towards the said room.

I chuckle at him as he locks the door and leans on the platform in front of me, whipping his head to the side in a Bieber way to get rid of the bangs. "So, Mr. Jones says the newest and best version of encyclopedias are coming in later afternoon… call me when its here?"

Smirking knowingly, I type in the code of one of the returned books and slide it away, making it fall inside the CHECK box as I flash him a wink. "Is this because one Mercedes Jones will be the one driving it here today?" I tease lightly, pushing my glasses further up my nose as Sam's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

I giggle softly and went back to punching in more books. "You're so obvious Sam" I comment, peeking through my lenses at him as he scratches the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders.

"Its not like you knowing is a bad thing—"

"—unless I tell her—"

"—unless you tell her—oh my god, you wouldn't! Would you Brittany?" he gasps, pushing off the desk as he starts collecting the books in the CHECK box and throw it inside the cart. He gives me a pointed look and frowns. "I'm serious, you wont tell her right? I know how close you two have gotten ever since she started offering herself to work here for extra money"

I roll my eyes and toss one of the books, beaming when he catches it smoothly and drops it along with the others. "Stalker much?" I say, cocking my hips to the side as I set aside the stalks of paper for the info sheet. "Not like I'm surprised you know that of course." I add lightly, causing Sam to groan and slap his cheeks in embarrassment.

"That wasn't suppose to come out," he reasons, slumping his shoulders in defeat as he goes to the cart and starts his job with the first section. We don't bother telling each other when one is leaving because it became a routine already.

Its Friday, the only day I work in the Jones Library Store. Ever since I met Mercedes when we bumped against each other in the sidewalk I knew from then on we'd be really good friends—especially after I found out we studied in the same college. I was older than her by a year and she was a junior. Her parents just moved here to Colorado from Ohio and started a few shops, some of them being this rent in and go library. They weren't exactly rich since they were just new here but they had enough to live. I was okay with funds but I wanted to earn money for my own needs too so I started working here but only during Fridays since those were one of my free days.

I've lived in Colorado my whole life, just mom and I since dad left us when I was really young, around 2 maybe. I never cared about him anyways. Everything was peaceful, nothing problematic happened to either of us except for the usual heartbroken nights my mom would have when she dates a few men and they just dump her. I don't get it though, why would they break up with someone as sweet and caring as my mother? It's very strange to me.

Yet, working in this library is actually one of the best things that have happened to me in my life. Why? Because it's my happy place, the _only_ place where I get to be in peace, read my favorite books and just examine the many different people that come here.

It was today though, November 16, 2015 1:45pm when the bells on the front door dings and a shadow enters the library that made a whole turn in my life.

Sam just left to sort some books on the shelves when the bells on top of the door start dinging, signaling someone just came in as I look up and flash my biggest smile.

"Hi Welcome to Jones Library" I greet cheerfully, making sure to not make my voice too loud as to not disturb some of the people inside.

A tall, black-haired, tan-skinned and beautiful woman walks up to me and takes off the shades from her eyes, revealing mocha orbs. She smiles at me and rests her elbows on the platform.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hi, Do you have any books about animals?" she asks, fixing a loose strand of hair that just floated away. "Oh including insects by the way" she adds, placing her shades on top of her head as I gulp inwardly and adjust my glasses. I walk to the store's computer and type in a few words even though I exactly know what she is looking for—maybe I just want her to stay a bit longer? Even just a minute would be fine.

The Internet here is so slow that when nothing comes out because the surfer is still searching for the said books, I pretend I had already found it and straightened up my back.

"Yes, we do have them—it's in the second aisle then to the right, you'll find everything you need there" I instruct her carefully, pointing at the directions that were given. I bite my lower lip and send her a bashful smile before taking a seat back in my leather chair, pretending to continue my work… signing a few paper sheets.

I feel her presence still there and her eyes, burning holes against my skull but it's soon over and there's no shadow cascading over me. I take a hesitant peek through the slits of my glasses and watch as she walks towards the place where I directed her to.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I hug a book close to my chest and try to stop the erratic beating of my heart as Sam comes back and notices my distress.

"What's wrong Brittany?" he asks, confused and concerned.

I shake my head and fix my ponytail as I start typing in a few more codes. "Nothing, I think Mercedes just arrived"

* * *

It's next Friday and I'm punching in my Work Card when Sam drops himself on top of my leather chair.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask, taking off my jacket as I place it on the golden rack. "Tough night?"

He shuffles a bit before turning to look at me with his face planted on the chair still. "Actually…I asked Mercedes out yesterday" he mumbles, eyes sparkling at once.

I squeal and sat on top of his lap, gesturing for him to face me by patting his arm. "Really? What did she say!?"

Sam sighs and smiles. "She said yes!" he responds with a toothy grin, hugging me tightly as I try to push him away.

"Stop! That—hey! Stop!"

The bell dinging stops Sam and I from our antics as we look up to see who the early riser was. To my surprise, it was the pretty girl from last week in a pair of sweats and loose blue tank top.

"Uh—"

"You—"

"Hey, you're the girl from last Saturday!" Sam butts in, carrying me off his lap as he smiles brightly at the woman.

Last Saturday? I'm sad I don't have work on that day.

She furrows her eyebrows, causing me to stare at her for a while when she shakes her head and smiles that toothy smile.

Nodding, she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, that's me. I'd like to return this book and … borrow a new one"

Sam accepts the book and hands it over to me, snapping me out of my daze as I shyly punch the book's barcode. My eyebrows perch up curiously as I read the title…

_How To Train Your Dog 101 for Dummies._

Does she have a thing for animals? I wonder…

"…Yeah, it's totally cool, you should try the newest edition" says Sam, his voice bringing me back to reality as I mentally curse at myself for forgetting she was still here.

Peeking and chancing a glance at the pretty girl, I couldn't help but hold back a laugh knowing she wasn't even listening to Sam by the way her dark mocha orbs seem to show she was deep in thought.

"…It has more special features and you get to know mo—"

My co-worker gets interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder by the lady. She smiles and meets my eyes for just a _single tiny_ moment before she returns them to Sam's gray ones.

"I'd love to take a look at them. Which aisle would it be?" she asks, slowly dropping her hand to the side as Sam takes a big gulp and scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Aisle 3 to your right then right again" he instructs, pointing to the directions. "If you want, I can show you the way?" he asks, ready to take her there before she can even reply.

The beauty turns to me and grins like she knows something, which I should probably know too. "No, you don't have to… I'll just head over to… uhm, what is it again?"

"The Mechanic Brothers and More" Sam replies, absolutely gleaming when mentioning the book… how can't he? I know him and what Sam is—he is a mechanic geek. He knows everything about gadgets, cars anything robotic and metal. I'm surprised he's not working in a garage nearby but maybe he's staying here because of Mercedes. It's a lucky guess.

"Yes,_ The Mechanic Brothers and More" _she repeats, her voice making it sound like a double meaning as I avoid eye contact with her but still _feel her_ burning holes to the side of my head. _What is she trying to say?_

Sam seems to have notice this strange thing too and hesitantly nods as she continues to—from what I know by seeing through the corner of my eyes—glance at me even though she should be focusing on Sam who's kindly helping her.

"Uhm yeah… That's what I just said" he mutters, chuckling after.

"Say, uh—"

"Sam, my name is Sam" he finishes just as I stand up and walk to the front part of the desk, watching them carefully. He has his hand offered to her.

A smile and then she shakes his hand out of gesture, a sudden bubble of green liquid burning inside of me as I watch the way they interact. The only thing I came close to her was a smile and a simple, librarian-to-customer conversation.

"Hello Sam, my name's Santana."

Santana.

What a beautiful name. It sounds so melodic and… magical. I want to tell her that but she doesn't even know my name so what's the use? But I cant help the angry green monster inside of me that wants to try to escape out of my body as Sam replies;

"That's a beautiful name"

Earth to Sam: Thought you had a thing for Mercedes? Don't go hogging on my woman.

I peek through my lenses again and watch as Santana blushes slightly.

"Thanks…" then she looks up and locks eyes with mine, causing me to quiver and blush furiously at being caught. She smirks at my state. "I should get going, see you around Sam"

Sam nods, letting go of her hand as he takes a step back. "Enjoy reading!" he exclaims, not even worried about the fact he raised his voice a bit too high. Santana's the only customer now after all.

"Will do" she responds, sending him a smile and as she was about to turn around and walk away, her eyes land to mine again and there's something behind those orbs that's telling me—no, that's pushing me towards her. I want to introduce myself, I want to get to know her but… that's totally unprofessional and besides, who wants to get interrupted by a complete stranger while you're busy reading? No one.

Sighing, I ignore Sam whose lips are way too weird to be smiling _that_ big and continue my work as I set aside some new books.

* * *

"Don't you think she's really pretty?"

Furrowing my eyebrows together, I stop typing on the keyboard and twist my chair to Sam who is currently sitting on top of the desk, not worried at all if Mr. Jones might appear all of a sudden.

"Who?"

He smirks and winks at me. "Santana from last Friday" he says, chuckling in a low voice after.

I frown and twist my chair to its original position, facing the computer screen.

"Thought you liked Mercedes?" I couldn't help but snarl back, typing furiously as I start to get really angry and frustrated for some reason.

"Woah, Of course I like Mercedes… I just said Santana's really pretty" he replies, I hear him shuffling from behind me.

"Shouldn't you be telling me Mercedes is _so_ pretty and not Santana?" I argued back, slamming my hands on the keyboard as I ignore the whispers coming from the customers inside the library telling me to 'pipe down' and 'be quiet'

"Brittany? What's going on?" he asks, making me turn to him with a forced smile. _What is happening to me?_

"Honestly…" I start, taking a deep breath as I pouted. "I don't know"

"It's okay to tell me you know…" Sam mumbles, flipping mindlessly on one of the books that were just returned.

Stopping any signs of movement, I send Sam a confused look that only makes him smirk more like he's some kind of genius.

"Tell you what?" I ask, crossing my arms together as I feel a few drops of sweat dripping down the base of my neck.

He rolls his eyes and slaps me lightly on the shoulder with the book he was playing with. "Oh come on, don't play nonsense with me now!"

I push him away and pressed my frown deeper. "I'm serious Sam. I don't get what you mean."

"You really want me to say it?"

Nodding my head furiously, I bow my head slightly and hissed at him. "Yes! Now go, before I push you off that desk"

He gasps in a mocking tone. "You wouldn't."

"Saam" I whined, gripping the cloth of my jeans tightly. "Don't play with me please" I beg, pouting like a kicked puppy which finally caught Sam's attention as he raises his arms in defeat.

"Okay just don't pout please! It reminds me of my dog and I hate making my dog sad"

Ignoring his comment about describing me with his dog, I wave him off to continue.

"Yes, yes… I look like Chloe but can you tell me what you were talking about?"

He smirks again and comes closer to me, leaning to my left ear as he whispers, "You're interested in Santana aren't you?"

I feel my eyes start to pop out of my sockets as I gently push him away again and almost began to hyperventilate. My obvious attraction to her can't be that obvious… can it?

"Ha! I am right! You do like her!" Sam all but screams, fist bumping the air.

"Shh! Keep it down, you're in the library" I hear an old man say, accusing my co-worker of his noise.

I was about to say something witty back to him when Mercedes enters from the back door and trots towards us.

"Hey there" she greets Sam with a megawatt smile, turning to me as she waves—I absentmindedly wave back. "How's my hunky doing at this ungodly hour?" she asks, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck as she leans in for a quick kiss.

"Actually, I was just about to sign out. What do you say we hit the Mexican restaurant just around the corner?" he asks, smiling bashfully as Mercedes exhales a sigh of contentment.

"That would be perfect" she replies, letting go off him as she drags the boy back to the exit door.

"Excuse me miss" an old man says to me just as they left the building.

I put on a smile and twinkled my blue orbs at him. "Hello there sir, how can I help you?"

He shakes his head and drops a couple of books on the counter, catching me by surprise.

"Oh is that too loud for you?" he asks, picking them up again before gently placing them on top of the desk. "How's that? Much better?"

Knowing he was pissed at how loud we were talking a while ago, I mumble a quick apology and start coding in the books he wanted to borrow. If I start making a fuss it wont turn out so good with my manager.

* * *

Locking up was something I got used to, every 9pm on Fridays. Sam gets off at 730 leaving me alone to end the weekday right. The last customer would always be this old lady who reads a lot of Nicholas Sparks books but I don't mind much of it. She's cool and really sweet and sometimes, when she wants to… she gives me a box of chocolates before she leaves and no, they aren't poisonous.

Saying goodbye to the old lady, I stand up from my leather chair and began returning the books which _some_ people are too lazy to return after reading them back to their shelves. Placing the last one that came from my arms, I suddenly hear the dinging of the entrance bell and immediately panicked. Could it be a burglar? I'm so stupid—why didn't I lock it before leaving the desk? Stupid Brittany!

Dashing to a hidden aisle where I can't be seen, I hold my breath as I hear a couple of steps against the cool tiles of the silent library.

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Blinking furiously, I pinch my skin to make sure I'm not dreaming. The choked whimper proves me wrong as I start to wonder why on earth is _Santana_ doing here at 9pm?

"Hello?"

I crouch low and slowly walked towards the other side, hoping to get away from her but fate hates me and I _surprisingly_ step on a broken tile, that lets out a 'clanging' sound which catches Santana's attention immediately.

"Who's there? Brittany?"

Then my heart stops beating and I'm staring blankly at the children book's section because I'm so stuck pondering at the fact Santana…knows my name?

"Brittany are you in there?" again, she's saying my name and I'm having a minor heart attack, racking my brain to tell me if I somehow told her my name already without me knowing.

"Brittany I know it's you"

Three times. Three times she said my name and I can't help but thank fate now for letting me step on that broken tile.

Mustering all the courage I can get, I straighten up my back and approached Santana whom I spotted lingering on some book shelves a couple of feet away from me.

"You know my name" was the only thing I could say as Santana turns around and faces me, her eyes wide a bit but soon returns to normal. Her lips twitch up and she cocks her hip to the side as she leans on the shelf behind her.

Nodding, she licks her lips. "Yeah, sorry… Sam told me your name" she replies, making me both happy and sad she said that. Sad because she mentioned Sam's name and happy because that means she asked about me right?

"Well, I don't know yours" I pretended, lying as I scuff my feet against the floor, finding the marble tiles more interesting than ever.

"That's a lie" Santana replies, shocking me very much as I stare at her, puzzled.

"And you would know that I'm lying because…?"

She grins and flashes me a wink. "Because I know you are. You definitely know my name" she monotones, sounding so sure.

"Sure, whatever you say Santana-"

Eyes widening and mouth dropping agape, I blush furiously as I hide my face in embarrassment, not missing the moment her smirk widens and she starts to chuckle at my slip-up.

"Yup, you _definitely don't know my name"_

It's weird, I feel like I've spoke to her before and at the same time, I feel like I haven't.

Biting my inner cheek, I too decided to lean against the shelf behind me and cross my arms. "Anyways…" I say, shrugging my shoulders. "We're closed right now so if you want to borrow a book… come back tomorrow"

"But you wont be here tomorrow"

It was now my turn to give her a smirk as I catch her pinching red lips together as if she was trying to seal them. _Now how would she know that?_

"Oh yeah? How do you know I won't be here tomorrow?"

Santana turns her right cheek to me and I swear by the tiniest bit of light that's coming from this building that I saw her blushing too.

"Lucky guess" she replies, locking eyes with me as she says so.

"Hmm then I guess you better come back on Sunday or Monday then" I couldn't help but say, completely intrigued with this woman.

She rolls her eyes and slaps her hands down sideways, shaking her head in disbelief. "Alright, alright! You got me. I know you only work on Fridays—"

"—and why do I have to be there when you borrow a book?—"

"—what is this 20 questions?"

We stare at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter. Holding my stomach tight, I calm down after a few minutes and offered my hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you by the way"

She looks down at my offered hand and takes it, sending a jolt throughout my entire body as I feel her skin connect with mine.

"Ditto."

We smile at each other and then I realized I'm still holding her hand, so with red flushing cheeks I reluctantly let go of her, smiling bashfully.

"Uhm how do you know I only work on Fridays?" It bugged me, knowing she knew something about me when I didn't know much about her except her name and the books she borrowed.

She steps forward and I gasp at how close we suddenly are, her brown eyes seeming to capture mine as I absentmindedly look down at her lips for a short while. Santana continues our eye locking contact before she reaches out and grabs a book right behind me by my left side.

Stepping back, Santana goes back to her original position.

I roll my eyes. _What a tease._

"What are you holding?" I ask, watching her flip through the pages.

She peeks at me through the tip of the book's cover and I can't tell if she's smiling or not.

"I read the summary. It's about this guy who's a time-traveler and his wife is having problems with it" she replies coolly, turning around so her back was facing me.

Quirking an eyebrow, I smile as I recognize the book she was talking about. "The Time-Traveler's Wife you mean?"

Santana twists in her spot again and nods enthusiastically. "Yup, that's the one!"

I tilt my head to the side and giggled lightly. "So you just so happened to get a book from behind me and now you're talking about it like you knew it was there the whole time?"

She shrugs her shoulders and closes the book shut. "It's a coincidence I got this book"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Then her black mocha eyes twinkle with something I don't know and she's stepping close to me again as she tucks the book back to its place.

"You'll find out soon. Just remember, _its nice to look through one's past actions_"

I giggle and watch her carefully, knowing our time together is almost up. "Are you going Shakespeare on me now, stalker?" I tease lightly, earning a shove on the shoulder.

"Hey! I am not a stalker, and Shakespeare didn't even make that phrase!" she objects, laughing right after. "Though... what you said did make sense just now"

I flashed her a wink and adjusted my glasses. "I always make sense" I say, scrunching my nose up to make a funny face—just because.

It works though and Santana's laughing so hard right now. "Oh god, now _that_ did _not_ make any sense at all!"

"At least I tried" I responded, ending the conversation with a small snickered laugh.

Santana moves to the side and slides her finger against the spines of all the books, breaking eye contact with me as she settles on the end corner.

"I came here… you know, the day after I saw you at the desk" she confesses, eyes trailed on the desk I've been working on for many months.

Staying quiet, I watch her intently.

"I never wanted to come here—since I hate books an all"

Now that caught me by surprise as I feel something get stuck on my throat.

"My roommate asked if I could do her a favor and go to this library called Jones Library to borrow a book about animals and insects because this has the best editions"

Santana crosses her arms together and shut her eyes closed. "Coming in, I didn't expect to be met with the most bluest and prettiest eyes in the whole world"

I feel my heart starting to beat faster, almost exploding as Santana opens her eyelids and glances at me with a secret.

"After asking you where the book I needed was, I left the library went home and told my roommate I'd go back tomorrow because I 'forgot'… when actually, I wanted to go back because I _had_ to see you again"

A small smile appeared on my lips upon hearing this.

"Who would've thought I'd see a different blonde the next day?"

She was talking about Sam and this time, hearing him being mentioned by Santana didn't upset me.

"So I kind of gave up until my roommate asked me to return this book because it was due in a week and she'd be out of the country at that time—lucky for me to have found you sitting on the lap of the blonde boy from Saturday"

I bite my lower lip, trying to prevent it from twitching even higher because I knew if this continued, my jaw would start to hurt from all the smiling I'm doing right now.

Santana turns to me and rolls her eyes. "Okay so maybe I was jealous at first but after seeing him eye me up and down—I knew you guys weren't what I thought you'd both be…"

Pushing myself off the shelves, I slowly walked towards Santana and smiled over the light that was coming from the lamps above. "What are you trying to say here?" I ask, intrigued and interested.

She exhales and rocks on the balls of her feet. "I'm trying to say… something really amazing is going to happen soon" that's it. That's all she says and then she's giving me a brief hug that catches me by surprise.

I snap out of my thoughts as I return the hug and can't help but breathe her in. She smells really good, like… coconut and vanilla good.

Pulling away, I mentally squeal inside my head upon seeing her hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just felt like doing that"

Shaking my head, I bite my lower lip anxiously. "Don't be sorry…I'm not" I reply, blowing my bangs away.

Santana returns the smile and clicks her tongue. "Alright, I better get going… it's really late"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I frown and nod my head really, _really _slowly. "Right… See you again?" I ask hopefully, praying this wont be our last because I have a feeling it might be.

Santana's eyes immediately brighten up at what I just said. "Of course! Sooner than you think maybe" she replies, grabbing her bag which she might have left on the desk while I was hiding.

As I watch her hold the handle to the door, she turns her head back to me and smiles softly. "Just so you know, the books I borrowed here are _the only books _I've borrowed my entire life in a library"

Scrunching my face up in confusion, I tilt my head to the side and wondered why she even told me that. Oh well, anything coming from Santana's voice is magical.

"That's good to know Santana" I reply, smiling brightly. She has this longing glance before opening the glass doors, letting a wave of cold wind brush inside as I shiver slightly.

"Bye Brittany…and don't forget what I said a while ago" she exclaims before leaving once and for all, making me miss her already.

* * *

It's been 2 Fridays since I last saw her and I'm starting to get really upset, worried and _upset._ Didn't she say we were going to see each other soon again? Yet here I am, hopelessly waiting for her to show up and it's been two weeks already. I miss her voice, her face… everything.

"Why the long face?" Mercedes asks, voice showing true concern. She came over with new books and never left Sam's side until he needed to use the restroom.

I force a smile to appear on my lips as I just finished punching the last book. "Nothing, just tired" I lied, biting my inner cheek out of habit.

Mercedes didn't believe a thing though. "Oh don't do that _I'm okay_ crap to me girl… now go, what's got you so down in the dumps?"

I sigh and pondered for a moment… telling Mercedes wont hurt anyone right?

"Okay so I met this girl a few…actually a month ago from today and… well, I—I—"

"You miss her" Mercedes says, finishing my sentence as I blush hard.

"Well, not really miss her…."

The pointed look Mercedes sends me makes me exhale a defeated one. "Fine okay, I miss her…too much! Its crazy and, and… Oh god, I don't know what's going on with me but I want to see her again"

Mercedes grins and squeezes both of my cheeks. "You are too cute Brittany…but wait, why isn't she coming back anyways?"

I slump my shoulders down sadly. "I honestly don't know… maybe she forgot…"

A comforting hand on my shoulder helped me relax a bit. "I don't think she'd forgot a person sweet and kind like you" Mercedes responds honestly, gripping my shoulder for a second before letting go just as Sam comes back, capturing Mercedes in a kiss. I ignore them and continue typing, sighing sadly because I_ just don't know._

* * *

It's the next Friday and I still haven't seen Santana. It's also not like I tried _going to her_ instead… but how can I when I know no one who knows something about her? The closest person I know that recognizes her is Sam and he doesn't have her cellphone number so there really is no hope for me. Anyways, tomorrow were closed so we have the library open until 10 today. The old lady already left and its just this kid walking up to me who is the only person left inside the library besides me, I was actually about to give up on Santana when the high school kid hands over a very familiar book.

"Hi I want to borrow this" he says, adjusting the headphones around his neck.

I brush my fingers over the cover as I read through the book's title.

_How To Train Your Dog 101 for Dummies_

This is the first book Santana has ever borrowed.

Smiling unknowingly, I open the book and punch it with my Tag Device.

…

Just as I was about to close the book, something caught my eye. A bright pink post-it caught my eye.

_I'd like to meet you. _

_You have the prettiest eyes._

_I wish you'd see this_

_xxx S_

Can this be real? Is this from Santana to me? What does this mean? Oh my god. This is the _first _book she borrowed.

"Uhm miss? Is it alright if I get my book now—"

Not even bothering to mind the boy, I shove it to his chest but not before ripping the post-it out of course. I dash to the section I remember Sam told Santana to go to the other time and panted non-stop as I read through the spines of each book.

"Come on…come on, where is that mechanic book?" I ask myself in frustration.

I was looking through each book in concentration when finally; I've found what I was looking for. I smile upon reading the title of the book, _The Mechanic Brothers and More._

Taking a deep breath, I open the cover of the book and felt a breath I didn't know I was holding being released out of my lungs.

There was a pink post-it stuck on the upper top of the paper with bold writing.

_B.. ,_

_I got your name._

_How about the park nearest here?_

_I really want to get to know you more._

_Still wishing you read this note._

_xxx S_

Breathing heavy, I clutch the post-its close to my chest and look to my left, staring intently at the shelves that contain books filled with the category of romance.

"The Time Traveler's Wife…" I whisper in a soft voice, walking to my last stop as I reach out for the book that was present on the night Santana spoke to me in a long conversation.

I open the book and felt my mouth drop.

I folded letter was clipped inside.

_Brittany,_

_I can't visit you so often anymore. _

_My no-can do days are on Wednesday-Friday._

_The rest of the days, I'm free._

_But I'm willing to see you again because I promised to meet up with you on the park nearest here._

_You don't know what you do to me,_

_I want to tell you but only in person._

_Please see me…_

_Because I don't know anything about you except this; _

_Your name is Brittany_

_You work here every Fridays._

_You end at 9 right?_

_Meet me at the bench at 10?_

_I'll be waiting_

_xxx S_

I whip my head towards the grandfather clock on the right corner and nearly crushed the book in my hand.

It's 10:05 and if I don't leave now, Santana's definitely going to leave the park, that is…I hope she's still going to be there even if I missed almost 3 Fridays.

Grabbing my coat, I quickly locked the doors of the library and dashed towards the park, forgetting I was carrying two books and three letters that will mean so much to me in the very future.

I'm so near and I feel my heart picking up at the thought Santana might be or not be there. I'm praying it's _not _the latter.

Panting roughly, I stop by the swings and couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness and joy run through me. There was Santana, sitting crouched on the bench with her hair blanketing her face. I'm so stuck in place that I didn't notice her stand up, tuck her hands inside her pockets and turn to leave the other direction. I shake my head furiously and called out her name.

"Santana!" I exclaimed, catching her attention as she halts in place. She turns around and her expression is almost comical.

"B-Brittany?"

I walk towards her and stopped when I was only a few inches away.

We stay there, just staring into each other's eyes… waiting for someone to start the conversation.

Looking at her though, made me feel so many emotions…I decided to break the ice.

"You do know you can't just place these things inside public books" I start off…grinning from ear to ear.

Santana blinks a couple of times before letting out a chuckle…"Yeah about that… I must have sounded like a complete creeper"

"Maybe…Should have been … but you didn't…I actually found it really sweet" I say, shyly. "But besides that, you really shouldn't place these inside books that you return and let other people borrow"

Santana shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and smiles weakly. "Didn't think anyone was interested in those type of books" she replies, rocking on the balls of her feet which I just discovered now... is a habit of hers.

"You'd be surprised by what people borrow as they come and go"

"Oh really? That's interesting"

I nod, agreeing with her words. "Yeah, your lucky nobody else read this…or you'd be meeting up with a weird stranger by now" I joked, hugging the books close to me.

Santana grins smugly, tilting her head sideways which made her look so cute and adorable. "Yeah, I'm _really lucky"_

Hearing those words, I take an even closer step towards her.

"So, what now?" I ask, watching as she stretches her arm out and uses her delicate fingers to brush my cheek then fix a loose strand of hair that must've fallen when I was running here.

"Now… I'm going to show you what that amazing thing I promise was going to happen"

* * *

Please Review!

Thanks and I hope you liked it!

Xoxo,

M


End file.
